


红夫人面首三千，而红爹没有姓名

by fazimoi



Category: Rómeó és Júlia (Színház)
Genre: F fuck M, F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-14
Updated: 2019-11-14
Packaged: 2021-01-30 16:54:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21431575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fazimoi/pseuds/fazimoi
Summary: 舞会时茂丘提奥抱起了卡普莱夫人。
Relationships: Lady Capulet/Mercutio, Lady Capulet/Tybalt
Kudos: 3





	红夫人面首三千，而红爹没有姓名

是的，夫人，您棒极了，我感觉非常、非常好。  
我的孩子，我想我一开始就提醒你了，你最好别幻想以后再从我这里得到什么，你还要确定继续吗？  
那当然了。只有一次的美好回忆啊！简直像在和死神共舞。我得说，这真是太棒了，这一夜真是太棒了。我没想到，您竟然是如此一位老师，我从未有过这样的体验。您胜过世上一切的美人。  
（轻笑）别说笑了。你还好吗？也许我下手有些重。  
（房门外隐约传来舞曲声、有节奏的脚步声、酒杯碰撞声、谈笑声）  
不、不，我好的很。嘶……啊，我从来没有想过，我会如今天一样跪倒在美人的石榴裙下。您的双手……啊，是魔力吗……？我是走在神的花园里吗？是玫瑰的荆条缠住了我的双脚吗？  
你真会说话，卡普莱家的人都不会说话。  
我不信，我方才撞见一位红裙的少女，带着银色的面具，我短暂地看了她的眼睛，我就知道，她说起话来一定像是第一只在春天鸣叫的黄鹂。我的朋友马上就被那双眼睛迷住啦。你听……哒、哒哒，哒、哒哒，哪一双舞步是他们呢？  
（停顿）……艾斯卡勒斯的小鬼，停止你的想象。  
啊！夫人，想象是十万匹马也拉不住的一百万只麻雀，是永远停不下来的！要我说，他们一旦双手交缠，三天后就会走进教堂，五天后就会——啊，您生气了？（吸气）您真是卡普莱的一把利剑，您知道我在指什么。您一定比所有的卡普莱都擅长进攻。  
油嘴滑舌。城里都在说，亲王的外甥，一等一的俊俏，也是一等一的会哄女孩子开心。我的孩子，我早就不是你能用这种手段哄骗的人了。在二十年前就有大把大把的人来追求我，哪怕如今也有不少人……呵——想分得我的一点心思。你就算是国王的外甥，也别打这个主意了。  
唔哦……您听过一句哲人的话吗？——疼痛使人高潮……当然，哲人就是我……唔！……夫人，我用全维罗纳的沾满了酒香微风向您发誓，我绝没有这样的想法。只是……容我斗胆问一句，您真的甘心吗？  
孩子，注意身份。就你的问题，我当然乐意的很。就算少女时我比现在自由一万倍。我是两大家族之一的实际掌权者。我的丈夫不敢对我说些什么。我有朱丽叶。  
好的。好的。可是，我想，您学会了恨。夫人，您少女时，也会恨吗？  
（叹气）我的孩子。你不知道命运。你太快乐了。就到这里吧。你把自己收拾一下，淤青尽量掩住，别出去让提伯尔特发觉了——那孩子，对这个敏感的很。尤其是……（叹气）涉及到我的时候——你还好吧？  
哈！哈哈！夫人，我说过好多回啦，我好得很！虽然是有点从来没在打斗中受到的痛苦。这不是重点。哈！提伯尔特！这只小猫也对您另怀心思！夫人，我知道这不合礼数——您别这么看我，我虽然一天到晚没个正形，我还是知道礼数的！这个病怏怏疯癫癫的小猫王子！我一直和他针锋，谁想到我们却一同在您的裙下相遇！哦，他也会这样吗？也会在您的双手下吟叫吗？哈！  
艾斯卡勒斯！你越界了。我想也许你还记得我是卡普莱夫人。无论如何——无论如何，我不希望看到事情发生。  
夫人……夫人。您也不知道命运。命运呀。我现在却担心着呢，我的好朋友不会和小猫打起来了吧？  
（房间内响起穿衣服的窸窸窣窣声。）  
（舞曲声渐渐散去，家具被搬动的声音、仆人们轻轻的谈论声传来。维罗纳的钟楼敲响了钟声。）


End file.
